


Things Will Never Be the Same

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown First Series [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: A wild Grad party seems to have gotten out of control. What really happened that night? And will the bad guys resurface?As a heads up - Stephanie is a little older and Sportacus is a little younger.





	1. Chapter 1

LazyTown was still feeling the affects of the night before.  Cups, plates, beer and pop cans, and the occasional article of clothing littered the streets of the small town.  Last night had been college graduation.

          The town wasn’t the only one feeling the after affects of yesterday.  Stephanie awoke with a pounding headache, the result of a nasty hangover. 

          “Uhhh.”  Was the only word she could get out before she felt a lump rise in her throat.  Swaggering to the bathroom, in the apartment, she retched into the toilet.  After flushing it, she looked into the mirror.  Her skin was pale and there were huge bags under her eyes.  All of a sudden, someone stood beside her.

          It was her husband, Sportacus.  He apparently wasn’t feeling well either because he dropped to his knees in front of the toilet.  Soon the small bathroom smelled of alcohol and stomach acid. 

          “Did you catch the license plate number of that Mack truck that hit me?”  Stephanie whispered.  Sportacus’ answer was to throw up again.

          On the other side of town, things weren’t going any better.  Amanda was sicker than a dog.  Robbie had been trying to help her by holding back her hair as she vomited but he was sick too. 

          “No more hard liquor pong.”  The twenty-two year old girl muttered.  Robbie nodded but that hurt his head.  Then someone pounded on the bathroom door. 

          Amanda put her hands up to her ears and answered the door.  Bessie stood on the other side of it.  One whiff of what was wafting out of the bathroom and she was about to puke.  Bessie ran downstairs to use the other restroom. 

          Stephanie was still pretty sick and Sportacus was starting to feel better than his petite wife.  Finally, around one o’clock, the couple seemed to be coming out of it.

          “Do you remember what happened last night?” he asked slowly.

          “Not really.”  His wife moaned.  She rolled herself into a ball on their bed.  Her husband lie down next to her and put his arm over her shoulder.  The two fell asleep. 

          The next morning came and everyone seemed to be better.  Amanda and Robbie had cleaned up the upstairs bathroom in the Mayor’s house.  Afterwards, they went in search of their friends.

          Sportacus had finished opening all the windows and digging out the air fresheners, while Stephanie cleaned up in the bathroom.  Then she jumped in the shower to try to get the stink off. 

          Amanda rang the doorbell and Sportacus answered the door.  Letting her and Robbie in, Sportacus closed the door.

          “How you guys feeling?”  Robbie asked.

          “Better that’s for sure.  How about you?”  Sportacus replied.

          “Not too bad.  Still have a bit of a headache though.”  Amanda answered.  Stephanie emerged from down the hall.  The friends all sat down and promised to never substitute vodka and whiskey for beer and play pong again.  It would be a few weeks later before they truly understood what happened that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie walked outside in the sunshine.  It felt good to get out in the fresh air.  It had been two weeks since the party and that nasty hangover.  For some reason, she felt as though she hadn’t completely shaken off that sick feeling. 

          “Hey, Stephanie!”  Her friends Amanda and Trixie called out.  The girl turned and met them.

          “How’s it goin’?”  Trixie asked.

          “Pretty good.”  Stephanie lied.  Amanda saw that look on her face but didn’t say anything in front of the other girl.    

          “Something you want do today?”  Amanda inquired. 

          “I didn’t have any plans.  Sportacus is busy helping my Uncle with the plumbing at Town Hall.  So I kind of had the day to myself.”  Stephanie answered.  Trixie got the hint and said,

          “Well Amanda and I are going to the arcade.  They have a new video game and we want to check it out.  See ya later.”  Amanda smiled and went with Trixie.  Stephanie starting to feel worse sat down on the nearest park bench.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_   The girl asked herself.

          Sportacus was up to his elbows in the plumbing system at Town Hall.  One of the toilets had backed up and one of the sinks wouldn’t let water go down the drain.  Somewhere in the back of his head, he wondered, _why couldn’t the Mayor have called Roto-Rooter?_

          “Mayor, can you hand me the snake?”  Milford handed him a rod with a long flexible steel coil at the end.  Sportacus thanked him and he jammed the instrument into the hole on the bottom of the toilet.  Working the device, Sportacus watched as the stuff in the bowl started to recede.  Then he pulled the snake out and everything went back to where it belonged. 

          “Excellent.  Now all we have to do is unclog that sink.  What do the workers here do, anyway?”  The above average hero asked.

          “Beats the heck out of me.”  Milford shrugged his shoulders.  Sportacus now focused on the sink while the Mayor mopped the floor. 

          About an hour later, Sportacus returned to the apartment and hopped into the shower.  He didn’t even bother to remove his clothes.  When he finished washing himself and his outfit, Sportacus went to the laundry room and ran his uniform through the washer and the dryer. 

          While he was in the laundry room, Stephanie returned to their apartment.  Her stomach wasn’t feeling any better and she decided to lie down on the couch.  Lying down didn’t seem to work.  In fact, she felt worse.  That’s when Sportacus came through the door.

          “Stephanie?” he asked a little confused why she was on the couch and not out with her friends.

          “That’s me.”  She answered. 

          “You all right?”  Sportacus was now concerned. 

          “I guess I’ll be all right.  I just have a stomachache that’s all.”  She said as her husband sat down next to her. 

          “Do you want me to make you some tea?”  He asked putting his muscular arms around her.

          “That would be nice.”  Stephanie answered.  The two enjoyed a cup of tea and Stephanie seemed to be feeling better.

          “Let’s have some lunch and then we can maybe go out.”  Her husband suggested.

          “I’m feeling better and going out sounds nice.”  Stephanie said.  The couple had some chicken salad sandwiches and some fruit.  Then they headed out to try to have some fun. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ra’s al Ghul sat in meditation.  Killing the boss of the banamaður Skuggi had been premature but he couldn’t stand failure and men who made excuses.  It would be easy to replace the man he killed and forty-nine other men that had been captured. 

Calling his best pupil, Vincent Gerbacht, to his side Ra’s asked him who he thought was best to take over the Killer Shadows. 

“That job should go to a man who is willing to kill and possibly be killed for the cause.  I’m afraid the previous leader and his men weren’t strong enough.”  Vincent answered.

“Do you think I chose poorly?”  Ra’s asked him.

“No, sir.  I feel that they betrayed you by not doing as they had promised.”  The pupil remarked.

“You have always been a good man, Vincent.  True, honest, brave, and loyal.  I trust your decision.  Pick three men to accompany your choice and sent them out immediately.  I have other things to worry about than an insignificant ‘hero’.”  Ra’s told him.

“I shall do as you command.”  Vincent said as he bowed and left the room.  Ra’s thought to himself that maybe Vincent would be his successor. 

Back in LazyTown, Stephanie was just waking up.  Suddenly she ran into the bathroom and threw up.  Her head spun, as she slumped down next to the toilet.  What was going on?

Sportacus rolled over and realized that Stephanie wasn’t beside him.  Getting out of bed, he heard the shower start up.  Walking down the hall into the kitchen he started to make some breakfast. 

Stephanie emerged from the bathroom dressed in her terry-cloth bathrobe.  Rubbing her shoulder-length pink hair, she walked into the kitchen.

“You’re up early.”  Her husband smiled. 

“Oh well I just felt like getting up and moving.”  She lied.  She didn’t want him to know what was going on until she could figure it out for herself.     

“So, Amanda and Robbie invited us to go out later.  Are you ok with that?”  Sportacus asked.  Stephanie nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.  Bringing over his famous mushroom and cheese omelets, Sportacus sat down across from her.  The two enjoyed their breakfast. 

Amanda and Robbie sat outside on the swing in the Mayor’s backyard.  The two held hands and gently swung back and forth.

“Your parents were absolutely amazing.  They just seemed so happy to see you happy.”  Robbie said.

“I told you they would be.  I finally found someone who cares for me and I think that is what made them so happy.  Besides I think they were impressed with your manners.  Convincing them to let me move to LazyTown was probably the hardest part.  I just wish I could find a good engineering job and an apartment.  I feel like I’m mooching off of Uncle Milford and Bessie.”  Amanda said. 

          “Well if you hadn’t taught me how to behave I don’t think things would’ve gone so smoothly.  As for the Mayor and Bessie I may have a solution to that.”  Robbie said.

          “Really and what is that?”  Amanda asked.

          “I know that we’ve only been together for a little while but why don’t you move in with me?  That way there’s no rush to find an apartment and you can let the Mayor and Bessie have their house back.”  Robbie wondered.

          “I don’t know.”  She said in a singsong kind of way.                                                  

“Come on.  Just cause we’re living together doesn’t mean we have to sleep with each other.”  He reminded her.  Amanda hemmed and hawed about the decision.  It would be a big step for both of them.  Was she willing to take it?


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda had been secretly teaching Robbie how to bowl and he was pretty good at it.  Stephanie had told her husband to try not to win all the time.  Sportacus had promised.

          The first game the girls won on account of Robbie only bowling a 60.  Sportacus was obviously frustrated but smiled at Robbie as the next game started.  Stephanie went up and knocked down nine pins.  Luckily, she was able to pick up the spare.  Her husband however managed to get a strike.  Amanda put her feet on the arrows and lined up her shot.  As soon as the fourteen-pound ball left her fingers it made a popping noise.  The girl grabbed her fingers. 

          “Ow!” she exclaimed.  Robbie ran up to her and looked at her fingers.

          “You all right?” he asked.  She winked at him.  Behind them the ball nailed the head pin and all ten pins fell. 

“You go get him.” she whispered.  Robbie smiled and helped her to her seat.

          “Are you ok?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “Oh, yeah.  I’ll be fine.  My finger just stuck in the hole is all.”  Amanda grabbed her finger and gave it a good crack.

          “There all better.”  She said.  Sportacus shivered and watched as Robbie prepared for his shot.  Slowly Robbie went into his stance, walked, and fired the ball down the lane.  Sportacus and Stephanie watched in awe as the sixteen pound ball smashed into the pins knocking them all down. 

          The rest of the game became very competitive.  Even though it was guys versus the girls, it soon became Sportacus versus Robbie, both trying to outdo the other.  Sportacus, of course, won out but that was because Robbie got tired.

          “Men and their need to always be on top.”  Amanda sighed.

          “Indeed.  Well I know one man who isn’t going to be tonight.”  Stephanie said.  That comment was so out of the ordinary, Amanda just sat there her eyes wide and mouth agape.  Sportacus and Robbie hadn’t heard that and Amanda decided to let it go. 

          Later as the group walked home, Amanda noticed that Stephanie kept looking over her shoulder.  Sportacus noticed too, but said nothing. 

          “Good game tonight Robbie.  Someone must have taught you.”  Sportacus said.

          “Well then, Amanda deserves all the credit.”  Robbie smiled.

          “Not exactly.  He took to it like a duck to water.”  Amanda laughed.  The group arrived at the Mayor’s house. 

          “Good night, guys.  We had fun.”  Robbie said.

          “See ya tomorrow.”  Sportacus smiled.  As soon as the couple went inside, he turned to Stephanie.

          “All right tell me what’s going on.”  He confronted his wife.  She just stared into his piercing Icelandic baby blues.  Then she whispered, “I think someone is following us.” 

          Stephanie was right, only she didn’t know it.  A man had been following the group since he arrived in LazyTown.  As part of the new banamaður Skuggi, it was his job to monitor who Sportacus hung around with and who would be a good target.  He watched as the couple took a walk around.  Then the couple split up.  

          Sportacus told her to go home the short way and he would go the long way.  If there was someone following them, then whoever it was would have to make a quick decision.  Stephanie didn’t kiss him goodbye and just headed off.  _There is definitely something else bothering her.  Why won’t she tell me?_   He wondered and began the long walk home.

          The man, Henri, kept his eyes on Sportacus.  Ignoring the pink haired girl, he followed the hero all over LazyTown.  Finally, Sportacus entered an apartment building.  Henri turned and ran back to the Inn.  


	5. Chapter 5

Sportacus entered the apartment and found his wife sitting on the couch.  She turned and faced him.  It was obvious that she had been crying.

          “Stephanie, what is going on?”  He asked trying to comfort her.

          “I don’t know.  Lately, I’ve been having mood swings.  When I get up in the morning I’ve been throwing up.  What should we do?”  Stephanie sounded scared.

          “Tomorrow morning we’re going to Dr. Feels Good’s office.  We have to find out.”  Sportacus said.  Stephanie nodded and he helped her to bed. 

          Henri reported back to the other three men.  Their leader, Jean Luc, was sitting at a laptop writing up a progress report for Vincent.  The weapons expert, Frodrick, was putting silencers on the Glock 9mm handguns and checking the amount of ammunition.  Hans, a hand to hand combat expert, was meditating. 

          “I have news.”  Henri said interrupting all of them.

          “Good news, I hope.”  Jean Luc said slightly irritated.

          “I followed the target.  He surrounds himself with two women and another man.  I think if we take one of the women he will fall into our trap.”  Henri told them.

          “How can we tell that he definitely come for either one?”  Frodrick asked.

          “It won’t matter.  As a hero, he will try to save whomever we take.”  Hans answered.

          “This is true.  I think to cover ourselves we should take both.  We may get lucky and one of them will actually belong to Sportacus.”  Jean Luc cut the others off.  “Henri you will follow Sportacus again tomorrow.  The rest of us will prepare and on Wednesday, we will strike.”  The men got busy making their plan.

          Sportacus went back out to the living room.  He paced back and forth.  The entire walk home it had been quite apparent that someone had indeed been following him but he was too worried about Stephanie to think about it.  Everything that she had told him seemed to point in only one direction.       

          It was ten o’clock but he decided to call Dr. Feels Good and talk to him.  Walking into the kitchen, the above average hero picked up the phone and dialed the doctor’s number. 

          “Hello?”  A tired voice answered after the sixth ring.

          “Dr. Feels Good, its Sportacus.  I’m sorry to bother you so late but I need to talk to you.”

          “Sure, what’s going on?”  The doctor asked.  Sportacus told everything to Dr. Feels Good.  He agreed that Stephanie should be brought in the next morning and he’d run some tests. 

          “Thank you.  Again I’m sorry to bother you so late.”  Sportacus apologized.

          “No trouble, I’m glad you told me.  I’ll see you in the morning.  Good night.”  The doctor said.

          “Good night.”  The hero said.  He hung the phone up and sighed heavily.  This was doing nothing for his nerves.  Quietly, Sportacus headed down the hall.  Stripping off his clothes, he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and crawled into bed next to Stephanie.

          Almost immediately, she rolled over and nestled her head against his chest.  He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.  Stephanie smiled and snuggled closer.  Sportacus lie their on his side with his wife in his arms.  He didn’t sleep a wink all night.

          Amanda and Robbie didn’t know what was going on.  The two had spent the night in the living room talking and enjoying each other’s company.

          “Before I leave, I have one question.”  Robbie said. 

          “I know where this is going.”  Amanda smiled.

          “Will you at least…” he didn’t get to finish.

          “Yes, Robbie.  I’ll move in with you.”  She told him.  Robbie kissed her.  Amanda pulled him close and kissed him again.   


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sportacus and Stephanie made their way to Dr. Feels Good’s.  Both were nervous about what the doctor would find.  While they worried, they didn’t notice Henri was on their tail. 

          He followed them to Dr. Feels Good’s office.  Going to an open window Henri hoped to over hear what was going on.  Then he peered into the window.

          “I hope to run some tests and find out what’s wrong.”  The doctor said as he closed the window.  Secretly, he had a very good idea what was going on but by the looks on Stephanie and Sportacus’ faces, he didn’t want to give them the wrong information. 

          Henri ducked when the doctor came over and shut the window.  Quietly, he cursed his bad luck.  Then he looked in the window hoping that maybe he could still figure out what was happening.

          “I’ll need to take a blood sample and one of these.”  Dr. Feels Good said handing Stephanie a urine sample cup.  She made a face.

          “Do I have to?” she whined.  The doctor nodded and the girl went into the bathroom.  About ten minutes went by and Stephanie emerged from the bathroom, cup full.

          “Well that was disgusting.  What next?”  The doctor pulled out a needle and an elastic band.  Stephanie shivered.

          “I hate needles.”  Sportacus smiled and held her other hand as Dr. Feels Good stuck the needle into her other arm. 

          “Ok, all done.  Now the results should be ready by tomorrow morning.  I’ll give you a call.  In the mean time, here are some pills to help with the nausea and mood swings.”  The doctor handed Sportacus a bottle.

          “Thank you, doctor.  We really appreciate this.”  The hero said as he shook Dr. Feels Good’s hand.

          “Think nothing of it.  I’m glad to help.”  He answered.  Stephanie gave a weak smile and the couple left.

          Amanda and Robbie were out for a walk when they spotted Sportacus and Stephanie.  They joined them and told them the good news about moving in together.  Henri was too far away to hear what they were talking about but he decided he’d seen enough and went back to the LazyTown Inn.

          Jean Luc and the rest of the team listened to Henri.  Froderick and Hans seemed eager to get a move on.

          “We will wait until tomorrow.  If any of you decide to go before I say, you’ll have to explain to Ra’s why you disobeyed a direct order.”  Jean Luc could feel his control starting to slip.  “We will only take the pink-haired woman we don’t need both.  Besides the bigger one might be trouble.”  He told his team.  Froderick, Hans, and Henri nodded.      

          Stephanie pulled Amanda aside and Sportacus was left with Robbie.  She wanted to make sure that her friend wasn’t rushing things.

          “Are you sure that you want to move in with Robbie?”  Stephanie asked Amanda.

          “Yeah, I think that it will strengthen our relationship.  Besides that way I’m not mooching off your Uncle and Bessie.”  The girl answered. 

          “I’m sure that they don’t mind you living there for now besides you’ll find a job soon.”  Stephanie argued.

          “What is it that you’re worried about?  Robbie knows how I feel.  We’re not going to do anything stupid.”  Amanda retorted. 

          “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  Stephanie said.

          “You still don’t trust him, do you?”  Amanda asked beginning to get upset.  When Stephanie didn’t answer that was all Amanda needed.  The girl ran away. 

          Robbie and Sportacus watched as Amanda shot past them.  Both looked at each other and then Stephanie. 

          “What did you do?”  Robbie asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Robbie had left Stephanie and Sportacus to chase after Amanda.  He hoped that she was ok but somehow he doubted it.  Whatever Stephanie said, it had definitely been upsetting.

          Sportacus went over to his wife.  When he tried asking what happened, she got up and walked away.

          “Stephanie, what happened?”  He asked getting up and following her.

          “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”  She screamed at him.  Sportacus stopped in his tracks.  Stephanie had never raised her voice like that to him.  Soon the distressed girl broke into a run and disappeared.  Her husband went after her. 

          Froderick pulled Hans and Henri aside.  What he was about to discuss for them couldn’t be heard by Jean Luc.

          “Jean Luc cares nothing about the job he’s been given.  It is our duty to kill Sportacus and do it as we see fit.  We will follow the idiot’s orders and go tomorrow but that will be all.  The rest is up to us.”  He said.

          “Can we do that?  What will Ra’s do to us if we disobey an order?”  Hans asked.  Henri had the answer.

          “Ra’s doesn’t have to know anything about what we’re going to do.” 

          “How do you figure?”  Hans wondered.  Froderick rolled his eyes.  He knew what Henri was talking about.  Quickly, Henri explained everything to his confused comrade. 

          Robbie found Amanda hugging her knees in a corner of the sports field.  He came over to her and wiped the tears off her cheeks.  Then Robbie sat down next to her, put his arm around her, and held her close. 

          “It’s all right.  Just tell me what happened.”  He said.

          “Stephanie doesn’t think we should move in together.  She says that she doesn’t want me to get hurt.  I’m just so mad with her.”  Amanda gritted her teeth. 

          “Listen, she’s just trying to be a good friend.  I’m sure she wasn’t trying to be mean.  Besides we don’t need their approval.”  Robbie said. 

          “You’re right.  I was hoping that she would be happy for me.”  Amanda replied.

          “You know she’s been off her game lately.  I’m sure she didn’t mean what she said.  You guys are best friends and you need to work this out.”  Robbie said.  Amanda nodded.  Robbie helped her up and the walked back to the Mayor’s house.  

          Later, the phone rang and Bessie picked it up.  It was Sportacus and he was wondering if Robbie was there.  She said he was and went to get him. 

          “Hello.”  Robbie’s voice came over the phone.

          “Robbie, its Sportacus.  How’s Amanda?” 

          “She’s better.  How’s Stephanie?”  Robbie asked. 

          “She’s still pretty upset.  Do you think that we could arrange for the two of them to talk?”  His friend asked. 

          “Probably not today but how about tomorrow after they’ve had some time to calm down?”  Robbie posed.  

          “Sounds like a good idea.  They need to work out what’s going on.  I’m sorry about today.”  The hero apologized. 

          “I appreciate that.  As I told Amanda, Stephanie isn’t feeling well so we have to cut her some slack.  Well we’ll see ya in the morning then.  Good night.”  Robbie said.  Sportacus said good night and hung up.  Robbie put the phone back in the cradle and slumped against the counter. 

          “You ok?”  Amanda said entering the kitchen.  Robbie shrugged and gave a half-hearted smile.  She came over to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

          “I know that look.  Tell me.”  Amanda said.

          “I just feel like they don’t trust me.  I suppose that somewhere inside I’m still the bad Robbie Rotten.”  He admitted.

          “Listen to me.  Things are different now.  You’re a good person and there is no one I’d rather be with.”  Amanda said taking his hand and kissing his cheek. 

          “You’re serious?” he asked.

          “Of course I’m serious.”  She smiled.  Then standing in front of him she kissed him.  He kissed her back.  Robbie’s hands moved up her back.  Amanda giggled as the two moved into the living room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sportacus shook Stephanie out of bed.  She jumped into the shower while he called Robbie. 

“Can you guys make it here in about forty-five minutes?”  He asked.

“I think so.  I was just about to go over to the Mayor’s house.”  Robbie told him.

“Great.  See you then.”  Sportacus said.  He hung up the phone and turned around to see Stephanie coming into the kitchen in her bathrobe. 

          “Hey baby.  How you feeling?”  Her husband asked.

          “It’s not my stomach bothering me, it’s my chest.  What did I do yesterday?”  Stephanie asked him.

          “That is something you’re going to have to fix yourself.  Robbie is bringing Amanda over and you too are going to talk while I talk with him.”  Sportacus explained. 

          “I just hope that she’s in a listening mood.”  His wife responded.  Sportacus smiled and said he was going to take a shower. 

          Stephanie fished around in the fridge and found the milk.  Upon opening the lid she was knocked over by the stink. 

          “Ohh that’s no good anymore.”  Wrinkling her nose up as she washed the foul liquid down the sink.  Then the phone rang. 

          “Scheving residence, Stephanie speaking.” 

          “Stephanie, hi.  This is Dr. Feels Good.  I have your test results.” 

          “Great!  It isn’t anything serious is it?”  She asked.

          “Well not exactly.  More like congratulations.  You’re pregnant.”  He answered.  There was a long pause over the phone. 

          “Stephanie?  Are you still there?”  The doctor asked. 

          “Uh yeah.  Thank you, Dr. Feels Good.  Bye.”  Stephanie hung up.  The doorbell rang and she didn’t move.

          Robbie and Amanda stood on the other side of the door.  After a couple of minutes went by Robbie knocked on the door.  Finally, it opened.

          “Is everything all right?”  Amanda asked. 

          “Yeah, sorry about that.  Ready?”  Stephanie asked.

          “If you are.”  Amanda said.  Her friend smiled and promised to be right back.  Sportacus came out of the bedroom dressed for the day.  His wife told him that they needed to talk later.  He nodded and said hello to Robbie.

          “All right.  See you guys later.”  Stephanie half-smiled and closed the door as she and Amanda left.

          Once outside, the two started their walk.  At first, neither one knew what to say or even where to start.  After ten minutes, Stephanie finally spoke up. 

          “I’m sorry about yesterday.  I didn’t mean to make it sound like I don’t trust Robbie.”  Amanda stopped her.

          “I know what you were trying to do.  I understand but I just wanted your approval.  It’s not to going to happen right away.  Robbie was telling me that he wanted to fix his place up first.  I tried to convince him that I didn’t care what shape it was in but he insisted that everything be perfect.”  Amanda said.

          “Really?  I’m happy for you guys.  I am.  Lately, I’ve been real moody and I’m sorry.  But there is a reason for it.  I…” she didn’t get a chance to finish.  Amanda looked at her and saw that something was wrong.  That’s when she saw the three men standing behind her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Froderick held something in his hands.  Pulling the trigger, two little prongs shot out and hit Amanda in the chest.  The girl slumped to the ground.

          “What did you do to her?”  Stephanie asked in horror as she sunk down to her friend.

          “If you don’t want to join her I suggest you stand up.”  Hans told her.  The muscular man grabbed her and pulled her up to him.  Froderick and Hans picked Amanda up and started to drag her along.  Stephanie just did as the men said and they group headed to the LazyTown Inn. 

          Robbie and Sportacus headed outside to see if the girls were ok.  They didn’t get far when the hero’s crystal beeped. 

          “Oh no.”  Were the only words that escaped his lips.

          “What is it?”  Robbie asked anxiously.

          “The girls are in trouble.  Come on.”  Sportacus said.  He started to run and Robbie went after him as fast as he could.

          Froderick, Hans, and Henri brought the girls into their room and went into the bathroom.  Hans zip tied their hands behind their backs.  The three men then left the room.  To make sure that they couldn’t get out Froderick put a chair up against the doorknob. 

          Stephanie crawled over to her friend.  Amanda was still unconscious from being Tasered.  _At least she’s breathing_ , Stephanie thought.  What did these men want with them?  Then it hit her.       

          “Sportacus will be here soon.  Our plan is working perfectly.”  Henri smirked.

          “You guys will never get away with this.  Ra’s will kill you for your insubordination.”  A tied up Jean Luc said.                                                                                                                  

“Oh I don’t think so.  Our brave leader was killed while trying to kill the enemy.”  Froderick said.  The man pulled a Glock 9 mm out and shot him in the chest.  A look of utter disbelief crossed Jean Luc’s face as blood began to soak his shirt.  Within minutes, he bled to death.

          “Wha’ ‘appened?”  Amanda murmured, awoken by the loud noise.

          “We’re in big trouble and I think those guys that got us just used someone for target practice.”  Stephanie told her friend.  Amanda’s eyes went wide. 

          “Listen, I have to tell you something, in case…”  Stephanie stopped.  “Dr. Feels Good called our apartment today.  I’m pregnant.”  She finished.

          “Oh no.  They can’t know that.  We have to hope that Sportacus gets here quick.  Does he know?”  Amanda asked.  Stephanie shook her head no.  It was then that Hans and Henri busted into the bathroom.

          The former grabbed Stephanie and Henri grabbed Amanda.  The two led the girls out to show them something. 

          “This is what happens if you don’t cooperate.”  Froderick pointed to Jean Luc’s limp, blood covered, body.  Both girls looked at each other. 

          “Now which one of you belongs to the vile Sportacus?” he asked.  Stephanie was relieved that she had left her wedding rings on the bathroom counter.

          “I’ll ask you one more time.  Which one?”  Froderick said getting impatient.  When they once again remained silent, the frustrated villain removed the zip tie from Amanda’s wrists and twisted her arm. 

          Sportacus and Robbie reached the LazyTown Inn.  Quickly they asked the man at the check-in desk if they had any people recently come to the hotel.  The worker was curious and told them that he couldn’t tell them.

          “It’s against the Inn’s policy.”  He told them.

          “Listen buddy, if you don’t tell us, I’m gonna knock you’re lights out.”  Robbie said. 

          “All right.  There are new people in rooms 2, 6, and 10.”  The worker answered them.  Sportacus and Robbie raced off.  What room were the girls in?    


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda felt the bones in her arm start to fracture.  She bit her lip and tried not to scream.  Froderick smirked and twisted harder.  Amanda couldn’t take the pain and screamed out.

          “I’m the one you want!  Stop hurting her!”  Stephanie pleaded.  Froderick released Amanda and had Hans put her back into the bathroom.  Henri pushed Stephanie down onto her knees.

          “Now why did you make me do that?”  Froderick asked rhetorically. 

          “What are you going to do to us?”  She asked.  Henri hit her.

          “You don’t talk unless we tell you to.”  Stephanie just stared at them.  She hoped that her husband was nearby.

          Sportacus was nearby and getting closer by the second.  Rooms 2 and 6 had proved to be a bust.  Now the above average hero’s crystal beeped louder and louder as he and Robbie approached Room 10. 

          “Wait a minute!  We don’t have a plan!  What are we going to do?”  Robbie asked.

          “I haven’t figured that out yet.  But we have to get to the girls before something bad happens.”  Sportacus said.

          “It won’t do us any good if we’re dead.”  Robbie pointed out.  Sportacus stopped.  Robbie was right.  Then he saw a way out.

          Amanda sat down on the toilet.  Her right arm was throbbing and she was in a lot of pain.  Using her left hand she undid her belt and pulled it out of the belt loops on her pants.  Then she put the tine through the first hole.  Putting the belt around her neck, Amanda gently put her right arm through it.  The crude sling would help for now.  Her thoughts then turned on how to get to Stephanie. 

          Froderick pulled Stephanie to her feet.  He stared into her eyes and saw the fear beginning to rise. 

          “You are going to be a part of the best day in history.  Because of you, Sportacus will die.”  The villain said.  Then to Hans he said,

          “Take care of the other one.  She’s not worth anything now.” 

          “No!  You can’t!”  Stephanie said.  Froderick pistol-whipped her. 

          “Shut up!”  He hissed.  Suddenly, Henri motioned for silence.  There was a knock on the door.

          “You really think this is going to work?”  Robbie whispered to Sportacus. 

          “It’s the best I could come up with on such short notice.”  The hero answered as he threw the white tablecloth over the cart.  Crouching on the lower shelf he hoped they weren’t too late.  Robbie knocked on the door again and called, “Room service.”

          Froderick threw Stephanie to the floor in between the two beds.  Hans removed the chair in front of the bathroom door.  Henri peeked through the peephole.  Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the door slowly.

          “We didn’t order any room service.”  He said.

          “This is Room 10 isn’t it?”  Robbie asked pretending to be an innocent hotel employee. 

          “Yes, but we didn’t order any room service.”  Hans responded moving next to Henri. 

          “Oh well, then I guess this wonderful plate of Sportacus is just going to go to waste.”  Robbie said indifferently.  Both men stared at him.  Quickly Robbie took the silver platter and beaned Henri on the head.  The small man fell to the ground in a heap.  Hans was not expecting this and lunged for Robbie.  Sportacus however grabbed his legs from out from under him.  The muscular man fell to the floor, hitting his head hard.  Sportacus rolled off of the bottom shelf of the cart.  Robbie stepped over the unconscious men and joined the hero. 

          “Don’t move!”  Froderick shouted.  “If you value her life you’ll stop where you are!”  He had pulled Stephanie to her feet and pointed his Glock 9 mm at her temple.


	11. Chapter 11

Sportacus and Robbie froze.  They hadn’t anticipated a third person being there.  Both saw Jean Luc’s dead body strapped to a chair and knew that this guy wasn’t kidding.

          Amanda heard the commotion outside the bathroom and tried to force open the door.  The chair had been removed but now Hans and Henri’s limp bodies were blocking it.  Putting her weight against it she pushed, but the door refused to budge. 

          “Where is Amanda?”  Robbie asked Froderick. 

          “The fat one?  I’m not going to tell you.  Besides this is the one I want.”  He answered.  Sportacus clenched his fists, his large arm muscles tightening. 

          “You let her go.  It’s me you want.”  He told the Killer Shadows member. 

          “Trying to be all noble.  How typical.  It will be your stupidity that ends your world.”  Froderick sneered.  “Soon it will be all over.” 

          Hans had regained consciousness.  Slowly rising to his feet he saw the situation and grabbed Robbie from behind.

          “We have done it, brother Froderick victory is ours!”  He shouted.  Froderick threw Stephanie to the floor and aimed his gun at Sportacus’ heart.

          Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy looked all over LazyTown for their friends.  Trixie had become nervous when no one answered the phone at the apartment.  Walking over to the Mayor’s house, Bessie told her that she hadn’t seen Amanda or Robbie since earlier in the morning.

          Getting her friends together, they combed the town.  Now they decided to go to see Captain Dogooder.  Upon arriving at the police station however, they learned that the Captain had been called out to the LazyTown Inn.  Quickly the friends made their way to the hotel.

          Sportacus didn’t move.  Froderick froze.  He’d never seen someone just stand there and wait for what was about to happen.  In that spilt second that he stopped, Stephanie kicked his ankles.  Froderick fell and landed on the bed.  He still had his gun and he decided to use it. 

          Amanda heard three shots ring out.  Afraid that her friends might be dead, she heaved against the door one more time.  The door budged with only Henri’s unconscious body in the way.  Stumbling out into the room, Amanda made a gruesome discovery. 

          Captain Dogooder heard the shots and sent his officers into the hotel.  They went down the hall and busted into the room.  Froderick had this horrible look on his face.

          “You’re too late.  My task has been fulfilled.”  The crazy man raised his gun but before he could fire, one of the policemen shot him. 

          Hans stuck his hands in the air and Henri was pulled to his feet.  The Captain radioed for an ambulance to get there as fast as possible while he tried to stop the bleeding.  The officers picked up Stephanie.  She was unharmed but upon seeing what had happened she collapsed.  Amanda was kneeling down trying to help as best she could with only one good arm.  An officer took her place and the EMT’s rushed into the room.  Loading heir precious cargo up onto stretchers they hurried to awaiting ambulances. 

          Amanda broke down and cried as another EMT helped her with her arm.  She ignored the pain in her arm, as the pain in her chest was quickly replacing it.  The EMT helped her into a third ambulance that Stephanie was already in. 

          Trixie hung onto Stingy as they watched the ambulances rush away.  Her sobbing was drowned out by the sound of the sirens wailing.  Pixel stared in disbelief while Ziggy began to bite his nails since there was no candy available.  What had happened and would things ever be the same?                                 


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie awoke some time later.  At first she didn’t realize where she was.  Then it hit her.  Everything that had happened crept its way back into her head.

          Dr. Rottenstein entered the room.  He saw Stephanie crying and came over to her.  There was just no easy way to say what he had to say. 

          “Stephanie, I have something to tell you.  Sportacus is in surgery right now.  We’re doing the best we can.”  Dr. Rottenstein swallowed hard. 

          “How bad is it?”  She asked him trying to stop crying. 

          “One of the bullets pierced his lung and the other hit his stomach.  He’s lost a lot of blood but we’re hopeful that he’ll pull through, he’s strong.”  He tried to comfort her.  She nodded, holding back more tears. 

          “Amanda is out in the waiting room.  Now that you’re awake, you can join her.”  The doctor said. 

          “What about my baby?”  She murmured. 

          “The baby is ok.”  Dr. Rottenstein said.  Then he helped her up and out to the waiting room. 

          Amanda sat there staring at the wall.  She still couldn’t believe this was happening.  Robbie had been luckier than Sportacus, in a way.  He had only taken one bullet but that bullet had nicked his femoral artery.  If the ambulance hadn’t gotten there when it did, Robbie would’ve bled to death. 

          Stephanie saw her friend and came over to her.  The two embraced.  Amanda started to speak but no words came out.

          “I’m so sorry.”  Stephanie said.

          “For what?”  Amanda looked at her.

          “It’s my fault your arm is broken.”  Her friend whispered. 

          “No, it’s not.  I didn’t want the situation to get worse.  Unfortunately, it didn’t matter.  What happened to your face?”  Amanda asked. 

          “Froderick sent one of his men to… and I shouted out.  He hit me with his gun.”  Stephanie said.  Amanda was about to ask what she meant by sending the man to her but then she figured it out. 

“Are you ok?”  She looked at Stephanie.  The girl nodded.

“What am I going to do if I never get the chance to tell him?”  She asked. 

“Don’t talk like that.  You’ll be able to tell him.”  Amanda told her.  The two sat down and waited.  About two hours later, Dr. Rottenstein walked into the waiting room.

“Robbie is out of surgery and in the intensive care unit.  We hope that he’ll be conscious soon.  He lost quite a bit of blood and it will take his body awhile to recover.”  He explained. 

“What about my husband?”  Stephanie asked. 

“He’s still in surgery.”  The doctor said.

“Can I see Robbie?”  Amanda asked. 

“I’ll have a nurse come and get you when you can see him.  As soon as Sportacus is out of surgery I’ll let you know.”  Dr. Rottenstein promised.  He left the girls and headed back to the operating room.

Trixie walked in to the room and came over to her two best friends.  The three hugged and sat down.

“How are they?”  She asked.  Amanda explained everything.  Trixie explained that Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy were at the Mayor’s house.  They were helping to get things ready for Stephanie’s parents.  Apparently Bessie had called them and they promised to get to LazyTown as quickly as possible.  The Mayor and Captain Dogooder were questioning the other two men about the whole incident.

While the friends were talking, the doctors were furiously trying to save Sportacus’ life.  They had managed to find the bullet that pierced his lung and the one that hit his stomach but controlling the bleeding was another matter.  That’s when the heart monitor’s steady beeping became a steady single loud BBBEEEEEEEEEPP! 


	13. Chapter 13

Sportacus opened his eyes and looked around.  The surroundings didn’t register but suddenly he saw a familiar face. 

          “Dad?” he asked.  His words seemed to echo. 

          “Son, it’s good to see you but it’s not your time.”  Þórir smiled.  A shock sent Sportacus back.

_200!  Clear!  Into-bate him and prepare some adrenaline!_

          “You must fight.  You have a great life ahead of you and a destiny to fulfill.”  His father continued.  Another shock hit Sportacus. 

_400!  Clear!  Give him the adrenaline!_

          “We’ll be together again.  Stephanie needs you; LazyTown needs you.  There is an evil coming that you must be prepared for.  Goodbye my son.”  Number Nine faded. 

          “But what do you mean?”  Sportacus shouted as everything went black.

_We’ve got a heartbeat.  Let’s stabilize him._

          The doctors were able to stabilize the above average hero.  They were worried that he was bleeding somewhere else.

          “I patched up the lung and the stomach.  What did we miss?”  The surgeon asked. 

          “Did you check the small intestine?  Maybe the bullet nicked it.”  Dr. Rottenstein suggested.  The surgeon felt around and found that the doctor was right.

          Amanda, Stephanie, and Trixie were unaware of what had happened.  The two girls were getting nervous.  Then a nurse came around the corner. 

          “Robbie is awake now, but only one person at a time to see him.”  She said.  Trixie and Stephanie stood up and gave Amanda a hug.  Then the girl went to see her boyfriend.

          Robbie was lying in bed, still a little confused as to what was going on when Amanda entered the room.  He saw her arm in a cast and suddenly felt guilty.

          “Hey baby.”  She said.

          “Hey.”  He croaked. 

          “You had me worried there.”  Amanda said choking back tears.  She reached out and grabbed his hand.  He squeezed it.

          “How is Sportacus?”  Robbie asked. 

          “He’s still in surgery.”  Amanda said. 

          “What happened to your arm?”  Robbie asked softly.

          “It’s no big deal.  I’m more concerned about you.”  She replied.  Robbie looked at her and smiled weakly.

          “I guess moving in together is gonna have to wait.”  He told her. 

          “I’m just glad you’re ok.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  Amanda said.  The two just looked at each other wishing that none of this had happened.  

          Meanwhile in the waiting room, Dr. Rottenstein came to talk to Stephanie.  He hadn’t decided whether or not to tell her about almost losing her husband.   

          “Stephanie, can I talk to you alone for a moment?” 


	14. Chapter 14

The doctor pulled Stephanie away from Trixie.  The girl looked very upset and he decided that telling her that they’d almost lost Sportacus was probably not the best idea.

          “Your husband is out of surgery however he’s not conscious yet.”  Dr. Rottenstein told her.  Stephanie let out a big sigh of relief.

          “How bad is it?” she asked. 

          “The first bullet pierced his right lung.  The second went into his stomach and nicked his small intestine.  We patched him up and he is stable.”  He explained.

“How long will he have to stay here?”  Stephanie asked. 

“We have him on some pain medication and oxygen.  Sportacus is strong and we expect him to make a full recovery, we just have to make sure that his lung doesn’t fill up with fluids of any kind and that he doesn’t get an infection.”  He replied.

“Can I see him?”  She asked. 

“Yes.”  Doctor Rottenstein said.  Stephanie promised to be right back.  Quickly she went over to Trixie and explained what was happening and asked her to go back to LazyTown with the information.  Her friend promised to come back as soon as possible.

          “I’m sorry that this happened.”  Robbie told Amanda. 

          “Why are you sorry?  You and Sportacus came to save Stephanie and me from those crazy guys.”  She said confused. 

          “Obviously, we weren’t in time.  They broke your arm.”  The guilt flooded into his voice.  Amanda stood up and kissed him. 

          “It’s all over.  We’re not all in one piece but we’re alive.  We still have each other and we’re going to get through this.”  She reassured him. 

          “You think so?”  Robbie didn’t sound so sure.

          “I know so.  Somehow we’ll pull through, we always do.”  Amanda smiled and kissed him again. 

          Stephanie walked into Sportacus’ room.  He was still out from the anesthesia.  The sound of the breathing and heart monitors filled the silence of the room.  It was scary to see her husband connected to the machines and lying so still. 

          Pulling a chair close to the bed she sat down.  Then she put her hand in his.  Things had to better.  She needed him.  _No, **we** need him_ , Stephanie corrected herself.  After all that had happened, how was she going to break the news to Sportacus?   

          There was a soft knock at the door and Stephanie got up.  Carefully opening the door, she went out into the hall. 

          “How is he?”  Amanda asked.

          “He’s still out but the doctors are hopeful for his recovery.  How is Robbie holding up?”  Stephanie replied.

          “Ok I guess.  He feels guilty for not getting to us in time.”  Amanda told her.  The girls talked for a few more minutes and then they turned their attention back to their men.  Stephanie sat down again.  Sportacus was still out.  Taking hold of his hand once more she spoke softly in Icelandic,

          “ÉG er hér minn Sportacus.  ÉG vilja ekki leyfi þinn hlið.  ÉG ást þú.*”      

            By now the news of the Killer Shadows’ failure had reached Ra’s Al Ghul.  He had become very frustrated at this point.  What was so special about this Sportacus that his men couldn’t handle?

          Ra’s decided he would have to make a little trip to the place called LazyTown.  He would confront this hard to kill hero.  Sportacus would not get away with embarrassing the League of Shadows.

 

* _I’m here my Sportacus.  I won’t leave your side.  I love you._  


	15. Chapter 15

Stephanie fell asleep after awhile.  She was exhausted.  It was now the next day and everything had just blurred together.  When the nurse came in to check Sportacus’ progress, she gently shook the girl and woke her.  She took Stephanie down to the cafeteria.

          “You really should eat something.”  Nurse Betty offered.

          “I shouldn’t have left him, what if he wakes up while I’m gone…”  Stephanie said nervously. 

          “Don’t worry.  You need to keep yourself healthy.”  Betty said handing the girl an apple.  Stephanie smiled as bit into the apple.  Sports Candy.  Her eyes began to moisten. 

          “Are you ok?”  The nurse asked.  Stephanie nodded.

          “I’m sorry.  I’ve been very emotional lately.  This whole ordeal is making me a mess.  Especially since…”  Betty waited for more that didn’t come. 

          “I have to get back to him.”  Stephanie got up and went back to her husband.  She opened the door quietly. 

          Everything was the same as when she had left.  Sitting again, she wished that he would open his bright Icelandic baby blues.  Twitch his ridiculous, loveable moustache, kiss her on the head, and wrap his big muscular arms around her.  Then as if he had read her mind, Sportacus opened his eyes. 

          “Stephanie?” her name came out barely above a whisper.  She practically jumped out of her chair. 

          “I’m here.”  His wife whispered back.  Stephanie grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

          “I love you.”  Sportacus’ voice still came at just above a whisper. 

          “I love you, too.”  She answered.  Her husband smiled weakly and saw the butterfly bandages on her face.

          “What happened to you?”  His voice was getting a little stronger.  Stephanie brushed the question off.

          “How are you feeling?”  She asked.

          “To be perfectly honest, I feel like shit.”  Sportacus said.  That was the pain medication talking.  Normally he would’ve faked a smile and said he felt fine.      

          “You’ll be back to your old self again soon.  I know you will.”  Stephanie tried to give a positive turn to the conversation. 

          “My father told me that a great evil was coming and that you needed me.”  The completely random sentence came out.  Stephanie was still pretty sure that the pain medication was again messing with his head.

          “Well, I don’t know about evil but needing you is definitely true.  I promise I’ll be right back ok?”  She said and quickly went to get the doctor. 

          Robbie was waiting for Amanda when Nurse Meta came in to check on him.  He didn’t say anything as she looked over his thigh.

          “Are you in pain?”  She asked.

          “Yes, but not in my leg.  The pain medication won’t fix the guilt I feel.”  Robbie blurted out.  Meta was just about to ask what he meant when Amanda came into the room.  The nurse pulled her out of the room.  She asked Amanda about what he said. 

          “He feels it’s his fault that my arm is broken.  The truth is if they hadn’t gotten there when they did, there’s a good chance my arm wouldn’t have been the only thing that was broken.”  The girl explained. 

          “You need to tell him that.  Feeling guilty will do nothing for his healing process.  Try to make him feel good emotionally and physically he will improve faster.”  Nurse Meta told her.

          “Thank you.  I’ll do my best.”  Amanda smiled and went back into the room.

          “Robbie you and I need to have a talk.  But first, I think you need something else.”  The girl walked over to him, sat down on the bed, and kissed him on the lips.  At first, Robbie held back.  Amanda tried to get him to kiss her the way he used to.  The trick worked and soon the two were back to doing what they loved best.

          Stephanie found Dr. Rottenstein and told him about Sportacus.  Quickly, the doctor went back to the room with her.

          “Sportacus, I need you to be honest with me.  How did you see your father?  He’s gone.”  Dr. Rottenstein asked worried that the pain medication was causing the above average hero to hallucinate.  Sportacus spewed the entire story.  Stephanie didn’t know what to make of it but the doctor knew exactly what was going on. 

          “Ok, well I think that we’re going to change your medication and see if that helps.”  He was not about to tell Stephanie or Sportacus that the surgery had been very close to failing. 

          “Thank you, Dr. Rottenstein.”  Stephanie said.  The doctor nodded and left to get a nurse.  Soon new medication was being pumped through Sportacus’ IV.   

Ra’s packed a few things into a duffel bag.  He had told Vincent that while he was gone that his star pupil would be in charge.  Vincent had been apologizing for the poor outcome but Ra’s didn’t blame him.  The pupil would soon become the master.       


	16. Chapter 16

It was now July 4th, exactly six weeks since the graduation party and four weeks since Sportacus and Robbie had been shot.  Everyone in LazyTown was getting together for a big Independence Day celebration.  Robbie was still using a cane to walk around but soon he would be rid of it.  Sportacus was getting better but he still couldn’t do the flips, jumps, somersaults, or any of the usual fun things he used to. 

          Stephanie still hadn’t found a way to tell him what was happening.  Being pregnant had gone on the back burner, while she tried to help her husband recover.  No one seemed to notice the few pounds that Stephanie put on.  Now was the perfect time to tell Sportacus.  It had been so nice that LazyTown had been so quiet.

          If Stephanie had only known what was really going on.  Ra’s had arrived in LazyTown two weeks ago.  He had noticed that his men had done quite a bit of damage, but not nearly enough.  Sportacus was not yet at full strength and it would’ve been easy to get rid of him.  However, Ra’s didn’t operate that way.  The only way to truly know how much trouble the above average hero was going to be was to fight him when he was full recovered.  Ra’s hoped that that day would be soon. 

          The Mayor called everyone together.  He gave them a rundown of everything that was going on today. 

          “We’ll have games and rides on the sports field in about an hour.  Lunch will be served at noon down at the fire hall.  There will be hot dogs, hamburgers, potato and macaroni salads, lettuce salads, potato chips, baked beans, and of course, homemade desserts.  The craft show will be here in the town square at one o’clock.  Dinner will be served at six, again at the fire hall.  There will be barbequed chicken, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, rolls, and more desserts.  At ten o’clock we’ll set off the fireworks.  See the schedule at the sports field for a break down of the games and contests.  All right everyone lets have some fun!”  The crowd dispersed. 

          Trixie and Stingy played the water hose game.  The two were trying to get the water level to the top before anyone else did.  Stingy won and picked out a stuffed frog.  He started to give it to Trixie but suddenly changed his mind.

          “Its MMMIIIIIIIINE!”  He shouted.  Trixie chased after him.  Pixel and Ziggy watched the whole thing and were soon rolling on the ground, laughing.  After all these years, Stingy was still well, Stingy. 

          Amanda and Robbie had their weight guessed.  The man was way off for Amanda and she claimed her prize.  It was a big fuzzy doggy.  Robbie, however, wasn’t so fortunate.  The guesser got his weight right on the nose.  Amanda teased that it was the cast that added so much weight.  Robbie laughed and said that if his cane didn’t help her cast wasn’t going to.  He had come along way in his recovery process both mentally and physically.  Amanda was glad to see him becoming the Robbie Rotten she knew and loved.                                                                             

Stephanie and Sportacus were having fun just walking around and watching everyone.  Since her husband couldn’t really do any of the physical games, Stephanie was just content to hold his hand and walk around with him.

          They got to a section where there was a merry-go-round, a Ferris wheel, and one of those big yellow slides.  Stephanie loved the slide and wanted to go on it but wasn’t sure if Sportacus would be up to it.  Her husband knew she wanted to go and figured that he should try it.  The two got in line and soon were climbing the stairs up to the top.  This is where Sportacus got a little surprise. 

          The couple hadn’t been sleeping in the same bed because Stephanie was afraid that she might accidentally hit him in her sleep.  Sportacus had objected but she wanted to make sure that he wasn’t going to get hurt.  It was for that reason he didn’t notice the small bump. 

          Stephanie sat down first and Sportacus sat behind her.  Wrapping his arms around her midsection, he felt something.  Before he could say anything the ride attendant gave them a push and they were off down the slide. 

          Mayor Meanswell and Bessie were setting up their craft tent.  Bessie was actually pretty handy with crocheting needles.  She made hats, mittens, blankets, scarves, and potholders.  Milford had been constantly running out to the fabric store to buy her more yarn. 

          The fire hall siren sounded bringing everyone to lunch.  Sportacus wanted to sit with Stephanie alone but Amanda, Robbie, Trixie, Stingy, Pixel, and Ziggy had saved them seats near the group.  Soon everyone was enjoying their hot dogs, hamburgers, and the multitude of sides. 

          The group had hung out together the rest of the day.  Sportacus was kind of upset that he couldn’t get Stephanie alone.  It was sometime after dinner that the whole bunch separated into their little groups to watch the fireworks. 

          Stephanie turned to her husband and saw that his Icelandic baby blues were staring right back at her.  She couldn’t decide what he was thinking but she decided to tell him. 

          “I have something important to tell you and I don’t want you to get upset.  I waited this long because I wanted you to get healthy before I said anything.  Remember about four weeks ago, when we went to Dr. Feels Good’s office?  He called and told me the results the next day and…” she stopped. 

          “What is going on?  You’re not really sick are you?”  The questions just blurted out of Sportacus’ mouth.

          “I’m not really sick.  Something wonderful is going on.”  She smiled.  “I’m pregnant.”  Sportacus’ eyes went wide.  Stephanie was unsure of what to do at this reaction.  Her husband then wrapped his big muscular arms around her.  They parted from the embrace and kissed.  The fireworks began to explode as the couple created some of their own fireworks.


	17. Chapter 17

Since hearing the good news, Sportacus seemed to be healing more rapidly.  A few days after the fourth, he started to flip again.  His speed was increasing.  Stephanie was so excited to see him acting like his old self again.

Robbie was now down to a limp and didn’t have to use the cane anymore.  It was still out of the question for him to slide down the tube into his home though.  The Mayor and Bessie said that they didn’t mind him staying in the guest room longer.

“We have to do something nice for Uncle Milford and Bessie.”  Amanda told Robbie.

“Yes, we do.  I hope that pretty soon I can get down to my house and we can get everything set up for you moving in.”  He replied. 

          “Let me talk to Stephanie maybe she has a good idea.”  Amanda said. 

“Why don’t we go together?  It’ll do me some good to walk.  Wait did that just come out right?  Walking for exercise and me, all in the same sentence?  _What have you done to me, woman?_ ”  Robbie teased.  Amanda pretended to be hurt.

            “Well if you’re going to be _that_ way.”  She said looking all depressed.  Robbie pulled her close. 

          “So what if I am?”  He asked. 

          “Then I maybe forced to do something about it.”  Amanda responded. 

          “Like?”  Robbie smiled. 

          “Like this.”  She said as she kissed him.  The two continued to kiss and didn’t see Stephanie come in. 

          “Mmhm.”  The girl cleared her throat.  Amanda saw Stephanie standing there and se pulled away from Robbie.  He was about to object when he saw the other girl standing there. 

          “Hi Stephanie.  What a coincidence!  We were just about to come see you.”  Robbie quickly acted like nothing had happened.

          “I came by to see if you guys had seen my husband.”  She said ignoring what she had seen.      

          “Uh no.  Why can’t find him?”  Amanda asked.          

“Lately, he can’t seem to sit still.  Back to his usual running, flipping, and jumping.  I missed him always wiggling actually.”  Stephanie admitted.          

“Why do you think he seemed to recover like that?  It’s just amazing.”  Robbie commented.  Stephanie looked at Amanda who shook her head no.           

“Couldn’t begin to imagine.  So why were you coming to see me?”  She quickly changed the subject.          

“We want to do something nice for Uncle Milford and Bessie.  They’ve let Robbie and I stay here and it just seems that we should do something.”  Amanda explained.  Stephanie thought about it for a moment then she had an idea.  Quickly the three people discussed what they would do.

Sportacus was heading back to the apartment when someone called out his name.  He swirled around to see a man he didn’t recognize.  He was taller than Sportacus at six feet and four inches (Our hero is only five feet and eight and a half inches tall).  The stranger had a moustache and goatee that matched the dark brown hair on his head.            

“How do you know me?”  The above average hero asked the man.          

“That doesn’t matter.  What I’m here to accomplish is what is important.”  The stranger answered.           

“What is that exactly?”  Sportacus asked giving him a strange look.          

“To help me in the fight against evil.”  Came the reply.           

“How do I know that what you say is true?”  The above average hero asked.           

“You can’t.  Except to wait and see what happens to those you care about.”  The stranger answered.  Automatically, Sportacus’ thoughts went to Stephanie and their baby.  What was he going to do?


	18. Chapter 18

The stranger disappeared as quickly as he had come.  Sportacus was left alone wondering if what had just happened was real.  In a flash, he took off for the apartment.

          He arrived there completely out of breath.  His lungs were screaming for him to stop.  Searching the apartment, Sportacus didn’t find Stephanie.  Where could she be?  He wanted to go and find her but his lungs refused.  Slowly, his breathing returned to normal.  Then the above average hero took off. 

          Amanda and Stephanie told Robbie to go the party store and pick up some balloons while they found the party decorations in the attic. 

          “I told him the other day.”  Stephanie said.

          “What did he say?”  Amanda asked anxiously.

          “Well we didn’t actually talk.  It was more like kissing and hugging and just being incredibly excited.  I wonder where he is.”  Her friend replied.

          “I don’t know but have you figured out how you’re going to tell everyone else?”  Amanda asked as she lifted up the bag of streamers.  Stephanie shook her head.

          “You haven’t told anyone have you?”  She asked grabbing the box of hats and noisemakers.

          “No, I haven’t even told Robbie.”  Her friend answered. 

          “Should we have another party?  Maybe I can just announce it at Uncle Milford’s and Bessie’s party, later today.”  Stephanie thought aloud. 

          “It’s up to you but you have to say something before people start to notice.”  Amanda reminded her. 

          “That’s true.”  She replied.  The two girls heard the doorbell and quickly brought their goodies downstairs.  Opening the door, they helped Robbie in with the balloons, and then they heard someone call to them.  Stephanie saw that it was her husband coming toward them. 

          “Where have you been?”  She asked. 

          “I was just walking around, trying to get as healthy as possible.”  He winked at her, covering up what really happened.  Stephanie smiled and told him what they were doing.  Sportacus said that was great and he helped put the streamers up with Robbie while the girls baked some cookies. 

          “I love these break and bake cookies.”  Amanda said.

          “Aren’t they the greatest?  What else should we have?”  Stephanie asked.  Amanda started digging in the fridge. 

          “I don’t see much of anything in here.  Why don’t we order some pizza and maybe a couple of subs?  You guys do wings here all wrong.”  She suggested.

          “Good idea.  What do you mean about the wings?”  Stephanie asked.

          “The wings back home are famous all over the country.  Buffalo Wings.  I think I’m going to have Mom and Dad send me some to show you what you’re missing.  Oh and some bleu cheese, too.”  Amanda smiled just thinking about it.  Stephanie shook her head and picked up the phone to order the food. 

          About an hour later, Bessie and Milford were on their way home from Town Hall.  It had been a long day and they were looking forward to just relaxing.  Milford opened the door for his wife and the couple walked in to the house.

          “Surprise!”  A cry went up from the group.  Stephanie, Sportacus, Amanda, Robbie, Trixie, Stingy, Ziggy, and Pixel sprang out behind the furniture.  Bessie and the Mayor were stunned.

          “What’s this all about?”  Bessie finally asked. 

          “Robbie and I decided to throw a party for you to thank you for letting us stay here.  Soon we’ll both be moving into Robbie’s place, so you can have the place all to yourselves.”  Amanda explained.  Milford and Bessie didn’t know what to say.

          The party continued for most of the day.  Everyone was enjoying themselves when Stephanie stood up to make an announcement.

          “Sportacus and I have something important to tell everyone.”  The group quieted down and turned to the couple. 

          “Before everything happened, we went to the doctor’s and well got a little surprise.  I’m going to have a baby.”  Stephanie finished.  Bessie ran up and hugged her.  Milford and Robbie shook Sportacus’ hand.  All their friends gathered around and congratulated the couple.

          In all the excitement, Sportacus forgot all about the strange encounter earlier that day.  The man’s warning went right out of his head.  Who was he and what exactly was going to happen?

**The End?**


End file.
